


Flirts

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is not a flirt, except for when sometimes he is. Benny is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Another fic from Tumblr.  
> Warnings for...flirting, I guess?  
> Enjoy!

Usually Dean’s the one who flirts for information when they need it, but he’s less than willing to flirt with this guy.

Benny’s about to volunteer when Sam shrugs. “I’ll go,” he says.

Benny knows he and Dean are supposed to be playing unobtrusive as Sam makes nice with the clerk, but he can’t help but watching, the way Sam leans on the counter, his sweet smile, that expression that says that guy has every bit of Sam’s unwavering attention. Even the little hair flip Sam throws in, and, Christ, that’s his tongue darting out to wet those pretty pink lips.

Sam walks away after a while, a smug smirk breaking across his face as soon as he’s facing away from the clerk.

“Get this,” Sam says to Dean. “There were a boatload of domestic disturbance calls on that family before the wife disappeared. They were hushed up–guess being friends with the chief gets you something–but it looks more and more like it’s her, dead and buried under the floorboards somewhere.”

“So, put the fear of God into the husband and see what shakes out?” Dean asks.

“Mhm,” Sam confirms.

Benny doesn’t participate much in the conversation, too busy watching Sam, who he’s never seen like that before. Sam is…reserved. He doesn’t flirt, not like that, not so open and welcoming.

It’s a good look, if a bit strange.

The case doesn’t take too long. With one semi-serious injury under his belt and a whole slew of creepy, haunted nights, the husband confesses to where the body is–under the copse of trees in the big backyard–and the three of them have it burnt in no time.

They don’t fill the grave back in. Sam makes an anonymous call from the house line to tip off the police to what’s in the backyard. The body is burnt and that’ll be hard for the police, but an open grave that indisputably carried a body at one point will be hard to ignore.

They make it back to the motel and Dean waves as he drops them off, going out to find a bar and maybe some company.

Sam changes first, pulling off his suit and setting it aside to wash before putting on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt and getting into bed.

Benny follows suit, pushing as close to Sam in bed as possible.

Sam looks up, amused. “Something you wanted?”

“Just to figure out how I didn’t know you’re such a charming flirt,” Benny says.

Sam flushes. “I’m not. That was, uh, weird. For me, to act like that. But it got the job done.”

“You were good at it,” Benny notes.

Sam shrugs. “Practice, I guess. Dean is the flirt but that doesn’t mean I don’t sometimes have to be the one to get the information. Like today. Dean doesn’t flirt with guys. Hurts his ego or something.” He pauses a moment. “You’re focused on this.”

“Like learning new things about you, Sam.”

“If you think you’re going to see that a lot, then I’m going to have to disappoint you. That’s not me.”

Benny smiles softly, thinking of Sam’s blushes and stutters as he tried to return Benny’s more overt advances, thinks of Sam’s deadpan expressions and no-nonsense tones and he can’t help but smile bigger.

“Kinda in love with the Sam Winchester I have,” he confesses quietly. “Don’t need any other version.”

Sam grins at that. “And if, you know, every once in a while…” Sam looks at Benny, completely focused, with those beautiful big eyes, and flips his hair slightly. “Every once in a while could be fun.”

Sam’s tongue peeks out to lick at his lips, and Benny groans, because Sam Winchester, however he’s acting, whatever he’s doing, is going to be the death of him.


End file.
